Regard Or
by AngelScythe
Summary: Revenu à la vie, il ne savait comment, Envy se voit plongé dans une vie monotone de mortel jusqu'à ce que…


_**Regard Or.**_

Auteur :Angelscyte.

Genre : … rien ?

Couple : Pas vraiment.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ( et ils doivent sérieusement râlé que je repasse par FMA)

Note : L'idée de base vient de MikageKun avec qui nous avons la même histoire, même titre, même résumé. Je la lui dédie \o/

Résumé : Revenu à la vie, il ne savait comment, Envy se voit plongé dans une vie monotone de mortel jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

Envy ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé. Il s'était apprêté à mourir, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Edward, celui pour qui il avait des sentiments qu'il n'avouerait jamais, ne supportait pas son apparence de monstre au même titre que Hohenheim qui avait essayé de le tuer pour sauver Edward.

Bien sûr, il lui aurait donné sa vie, s'il lui avait demandé et à cette seule et unique condition. Finalement, il c'était retrouvé là. Les portes avaient été fermées et tout heureux le blond c'était éloigné avec la prunelle de ses yeux, son petit frère.

Engourdi, assommé, mal à l'aise, nauséeux, Envy s'était lentement relevé, dans un vague espace froid. Et il était seul. Il ne réussit pas à se lever d'abord et se fut forcé de se traîner un peu à quatre pattes jusqu'à une flaque d'eau qu'il avait repérée au loin.

Il s'était regardé et avait vu avec horreur l'apparence d'Hojiu. En un tour de main, il avait repris son apparence chérie, celle d'Envy l'homonculus, le cruel que tous devait connaître pour ses méfaits.

Ca l'avait rassuré, il se serrait sentit mal à l'aise s'il avait dut revêtir l'apparence qui lui donnait la nausée depuis de longue, très longues années. Par tout le passé qu'elle lui inspirait, par l'horreur, la peur et la tristesse. Ce n'était pas une apparence qui seyait à un homonculus de son envergure.

Par contre, malencontreusement, il s'était blessé sur un bout de verre qui traînait. Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il réalisa que la plaie avait coulé. Il ne comptait pas essayer plus loin. Mais il craignait fortement être mortel.

C'était ainsi que maintenant, deux ans plus tard, il s'était vu forcé de travailler. Il était journaliste, rien de bien compliqué, on en demandait beaucoup avec les événements de l'époque : la guerre.

Il avait dut changer de look. A présent, il portait des pantalons, des jeans bleus délavé à la mode, avec des chemisiers blancs. Du moins en public, il retrouvait ses débardeurs ultra court et ses short-jupes dès le couvert de son petit appartement décidemment aussi vide que sa vie.

Il travaillait pour un homme très connu, s'occupant d'un journal tout aussi connu notamment. Envy n'était pas trop content de son travail. Il ne lui rapportait que très peu d'argent, s'occupant essentiellement des rubriques dites « chien écrasés ». Maintenant qu'il était mortel, il devait dormir, boire, se nourrir.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la vie était si dure avant. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était des missions qui lui rapportait des pierres rouges. Et si jadis il s'en plaignait parce qu'elles étaient soi-disant barbantes. Mais maintenant c'était pire !

Il se languissait de ses missions. Il leur préférait nettement à ce travail répétitif. Il se serait cru dans le « un jour sans fin ». Bien que ce film ne sortirait que cinquante ans plus tard. On voyait bien l'idée présente.

Enervé, il sortit de son lit. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne se ferait-il donc pas porter pâle ? Maintenant, il pouvait tomber malade, et l'une de ses collègues, une femme charmante qui lui rappelait avec horreur une certaine « Winry Rockbell », lui disait sans cesse qu'il était pâle comme un mort.

Il pouvait donc utiliser ça. Mais il devait faire attention, un jour de travail en moins était égal à un jour de paye en moins. Et il ne pouvait décemment se le permettre. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir son nouveau voisin. Celui qui avait emménagé hier juste l'appartement en face du sien et qui avait fait tant de bruit.

Jadis, il aurait été l'étripé de suite. Mais s'il le voyait ce matin, il lui dirait quand même ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Envy soupira et alla prendre une douche pour que ça coiffure soit plus malléable et qu'il puisse faire une queue de cheval, ce qui, étonnement, noircissait ses cheveux et attirait moins l'attention.

Une fois parfaitement apprêté, Envy prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement. Au moment où il fermait sa porte, en face de lui, quelqu'un la fermait. Son voisin, chic, il allait pouvoir passer sa frustration.

Le voisin lui adressa un regard et sourit en le voyant. Envy ne put s'empêcher de le détaillé, il n'avait pas franchement grandi depuis deux ans. Il avait ses cheveux blonds qui avaient un peu poussé, mais toujours attaché en queue de cheval, ce style qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

Son sourire illuminait ses yeux ors et rendait plus joyeux sa teinte satinée. Envy ne savait pas s'il l'avait reconnu. Mais le blond était déjà parti. Sans doute pas, il n'avait pourtant pas changé… mais lui, il l'avait bien reconnu. C'était lui, celui pour qui il aurait sacrifié sa vie.

** Edward Elric.**


End file.
